


Proud Family

by dresca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Coming of Age, F/M, Gangbang, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Rae's eighteenth birthday starts with a revelation and ends with a bang.





	Proud Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



Rae rouses at the press of lips against her forehead. Blue eyes blink rapidly against the bright light pouring through her cracked open door from the hallway before she blurrily focuses on her mother’s pale face. “What time is it?” 

“Early still, baby. Mommy has to go into work. Today’s your big day, the big one-eight. My baby’s all grown up, and I’m going to—” 

“Mom, stop, it’s cool. I get it. Go, save peoples’ lives.” 

Her mom leaned down and pressed another kiss to her forehead. “What’d I do to deserve such an understanding daughter? Save a piece of cake for me, and don’t let the family spoil you too much. Be sure to take lots of pics. I want to hear all about it when my shift ends.”

 

When Rae awakes again, it’s to a bright room and voices downstairs. Shoving down the covers she climbs out of bed and does her morning stretches, groaning at the delicious pull of her muscles. Crossing the hall to the bathroom she turns on the shower as hot as it will go and quickly brushes her teeth before gulping down the glass of water she’s left on the counter the night before. If it tastes strange taste it is masked by the flavor of toothpaste still in her mouth. 

“Turn on the fan!” her father yells up the stairs.

Grinning at their morning ritual, Rae flips the switch and pulls off her nightshirt. Running her hand across the already fogged mirror, Rae examines her reflection. When she was younger, she had hated the way she looked, hated her mixed blood, had even hated her parents for a time. If her skin hadn’t already marked her as other—too dark to be white, too light to be black—then her freckles, blue eyes and bush of kinky red hair certainly had. She used to beg get her hair relaxed, but her parents had always refused. 

Slowly the hate had faded, Rae can truly say that she loves her features now. Her eyes drop to her breasts, and she frowns as she cups them. They aren’t even a palm full, but her areola and nipples are ridiculously huge and puffy, sticking out like a small inverted teacup from her chest—she knows because she’d tested it once, pressing the cup against her flesh. Her belly is flat and well-muscled, a testament to her years of gymnastics training and more recently cheerleading.

Further down her hips are outrageously wide and her butt even more absurdly large. Childbearing hips Felix always says teasingly, telling her that maybe her itty bitty titties will grow if she get. “Are you offering?” is her favorite way to tease him, loving the way her turns red and sputters before running away. 

For all the hair on her head, Rae feels lucky that she’s naturally fairly hairless elsewhere, her friends endlessly jealous that she’s never had to shave. 

Not in the mood to begin the lengthy process of washing her hair, Rae pulls on a large shower cap. Finally stepping into the shower, Rae groans at the heat. She washes quickly, shivering as she drags her wash cloth between her legs, the cloth coming away covered in her slick, the throbbing deep in her gut suddenly making itself know. 

Rae frowns and squirms, doing her best to clean herself, shivering again as the cloth slides across her clit. It’s far from the first time she’s touched herself, but the mysterious joys of orgasm have always been out of her reach. The frustration of it means she rarely tries anymore, and she’s certainly not going to now with a houseful of people waiting downstairs for her. 

Toweling herself dry, Rae doesn’t bother wrapping it around her as she crosses the hall back to her room nude. Her family had always been fairly casual about nudity, rarely wearing more than underwear inside, sometimes less. At family gatherings beside the pool, the women were as topless as the men, and some choose to forego any type of covering at all. Even the children played naked. 

Her eyes fall to the cheerleading outfit laid out on her bed that she’s doesn’t remember leaving out. Stepping into a pair of panties, she shrugs and pulls it on, happy to show it off. Daideo Donovan, her mom’s dad, and her mom’s identical twin brothers, Bairre and Aodhan, should have arrived late last night after their flight had been delayed. She hadn’t seen any of them in years, but they still talked often. She feels a small sense of smugness that they hadn’t come back for her brothers’ birthdays yet made such an expensive trip for hers. 

Excited to see them, she dashes from her room, not noticing the way her already short skirt is several inches shorter than usual, the way that her normally midriff baring top now barely covers her nipples.

“Daideo Donovan!” Rae shouts upon seeing him. His hair has gone shockingly white since his last visit—even the blanket of hair across his chest changed from red to white—but his eyes are still the same piercing blue and the same freckled completion as her own. He still seems as big as strong as always and she wastes no time throwing herself into his waiting arm, squealing as he spins her around like she weighs nothing.

“My Roisin has grown so big.” Setting her back on her feet, he says, “Give me a spin. Lemme see the young women you’ve become.” 

A blush of pleasure rises across her cheeks as he calls her a “women,” and she does as he says, spinning around, the skirt raising to show off her pink panties and her nipples flashing from beneath her top. 

The blush grows hotter when whistles go up around her.

“You’ve done good, Zeke,” her daiedo says, addressing her father. “So beautiful,” he tells Rae. “Come give your daideo a kiss.” 

Rae only hesitates a moment before stepping into his embrace, the hard press of lips against her own unfamiliar and making her heart race. 

“Me next,” a voice yes behind her and she is tugged into another embrace. 

Smiling Rae presses her lips against his, uncertain if he is Bairre or Aodhan, but it matters little as his twin pulls her into a kiss not seconds later. She giggles when Logan and Luke try to kiss her together, and then sequels when Felix licks her lips when they kiss. Next she finds herself pulled towards her dad’s brother, one of the triplets her dad is part of, and her eyes go wide as she realizes that both her uncles have shaved their heads and are now sporting the same bare head and goatee that her father favors. 

Her Pawpaw Remy, her dad’s dad, is next, his huge hands caressing her sides and causing him to shiver, before finally pushing her towards her father. Rae’s lips feel hot and swollen, and she swears she can feel the blood rushing through her entire body. She’s almost disappointed with the barely there brush of his lips against hers. 

“Birthday girl gets to sit on the throne,” he declares before pulling Rae onto his lap at the head of the table. The rest of the men follow suit, and quickly dig into their breakfast. 

Rae picks at her food, but guzzles down the glance of juice her dad hands her. It’s far from the first time she’s been in his lap, but the strength and size of him against her back and doing funny things to her. At first she’s certain she’s imagining it, the hard press of her daddy’s dick beneath her, and Rae can’t help but squirm against it, seeking confirmation. She shivers as his hands slide up and door her thighs, rising higher and higher with each sweeping motion until his thumbs brush against the edges of her panties. “Daddy—”

“Shush, baby girl,” he murmurs in her ear. “Just feel.” His fingers slider over the soaked material, tracing the length of her slit. When his thumb circles her clit she shivers again. As he tugs her panties to the side, his fingers rub across the wetness he finds there. Two fingers slip into her dripping cunt, and Rae’s can do nothing but hold on as he plays her body like an expert pianist, drawing pleasure unlike anything she’s ever felt from her. 

“Such a tight cherry cunt. Been dreaming of them day for years. Can’t wait to spread you wide on my cock. Going to show you why Daddy cock is the best. Going to ruin for anyone else.” Twisting her head to the side, he slants his mouth over hers, tasting her.

When one of his hands tweaks her puffy nipple, Rae squeals against his mouth as her cunt convulsing around his fingers, squirting with the force of her first orgasm. 

Rae doesn’t notice the way the rest of them men have quit eating, instead watching the show being put on, hands wrapped around each of their dicks. Felix even has his phone out, filming the grand event to relive again later.

The press of a cock against the aching wetness draws a startled sound from her. And then it pushes in, slowly spreading her wide open. She’s certain that he’s too big, that he won’t bit, but somehow her body stretches. There is no pain, only the burn of untried muscles, muscles that are sure to get a steady workout from now on. A part of her knows she should say no, that this is wrong, but she feels too good to care. 

“Going to fill you up, baby girl. Going to plant a baby in your belly. Going to watch you swell with my seed. Can’t wait to watch the way your itty bitty titties grow.” His hands wrap around his tiny waist, drawing her up and down the length of his hard dick, and Rae can do little but hold on as the louds slap of their body coming together fills the room. 

“Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy. Fill me up,” Rae pleads.

“Does that get you hot, baby? The thought of your own brother or sisters growing in your little womb? Or maybe you’ll have twins or even triplets; you know how those run in the family. Oh, fuck, shit, I’m coming.” 

Feeling the first shot of come against her cervix, Rae’s body convulses with the force of the orgasm that racks her body. They both groan when he slips out of her, and he spreads the lips of her cunt wide open, showing off the fountain of white seed that flows from her.

“Hot damn, bro. You must have been saving up for this,” One of Rae’s uncles say.

Somehow having momentarily forgotten that they weren’t alone, Rae jerks and moves to cover herself, but her dad catches her and forces her back against his chest, his thighs spreading to keep her open before his brother’s gaze. “Dad, what are you—” She breaks off with a groan as two fingers as shoved into her cunt forcing more of his cum to leak out, watches the way her uncles can’t look away. 

“Daddy—”

“Yes,” all three men say at the same time. 

Rae blinks in confusion for a minute before realizing what they’re doing. They laugh seeing the way she shudders. 

“Triple the pleasure,” one of her uncles says as he presses his lips against hers. “Open up for Daddy.”

Rae groans into his mouth, and it’s not long before she is being filled more than she ever thought possible, identical cocks filling her ass, cunt, and mouth, pulling orgasm after orgasm from her. They use her like a doll, and she loves ever second of it. When they finally pull away, they lay her back against the long dining room table, the dishes having long since been cleared away. Her face is wet with cum and saliva, and her cunt and ass gape and leak, clenching against nothing. She hates the empty feeling, never having known what she was missing until it was a gone again. 

“Seems you’ve broke her in good, boys. Been waiting so long for this.” 

“Pawpaw?” Rae ask in disbelief as her grandpa slowly pushes into her oozing cunt. If she thought her dad and uncles were big men, they had nothing on Pawpaw Remy. Her scream is cut of before it starts as a cock is shoved down her throat, causing her to gag. Felix she realizes after a moment, as he thrust in balls deep, enjoying the way she chokes as her throat bulges around his length. 

“Such a tight little cunt, just like your mama. Our families, we keep the blood strong, but sometimes we need new blood from likeminded individuals with good genes. Individuals like your mama’s family here. Has Siobhan told you the good news yet?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, not that Rae could have given one with the way Felix was fucking her face. “She’s pregnant again. Ten weeks on with twin girls this time. Your daddy’s been saving up for you, so they ain’t his babies. Means one of these boys knocked her up good.”

Rae’s eyes roll back in her head, orgasm crashing over her as she imagined her brother fucking their mother. It’s enough to set her Pawpaw off, and he thrusts so deep inside of her that she swears she can see him push against her stomach from the inside, and he seems to come forever, until she is certain that it’s not just her imagination. 

Felix grumbles a complaint as she’s pulled away. “Respect your elders, boy.” 

Daideo is next, but he doesn’t fuck her, instead pulling her into his lap, his cock sinking into her soaked cunt. “Fuck, such a sloppy little cunt. Feels like I’m swimming in here. Milk me, girl. Work those muscles.” 

Rae didn’t understand what he wants and tries to squirm, to thrust. His hands twist her swollen nipples, drawing a surprise squeal from her and a groan from him as she tightens around his length. Rae had never realized just how sensitive her nipples were, and her Daideo makes her come three times around him just by playing with them before he finally dumps his own load deep inside her fertile body. 

After that, it turns into a free for all, her daddy, and uncles, and brothers, and grandfathers taking turns trying to but a baby in her belly.

After the sun sets, they push her to knees and form a circle around her, jerking their cocks until they one by one they come on her. “More, please more,” Rae begs. 

“You’ve worn us all out, baby girl,” her daddy says, then pauses considering. “There is one thing. Thought we’d hold off, but seems like you’re a proper little bitch already.” 

He disappears towards the back of the house, and Rae doesn’t understand what he’s doing, not even when she hears the sound of claws clacking against the hardwood floor. 

When Samson and Hooch, the family’s massive English Mastiff’s round the corner, Rae barely has a chance to react before they’re on her, one tongue in her mouth and one in her cunt.

Rae tries to shove them away because this is wrong, but the traitorous part of her mind reminds her that she’s just been fucked by a large amount of her male relatives. She was clearly already morally bankrupt, so what was the harm of having a little more fun. 

“Samson, mount,” Rae’s daddy says.

She whimpers as his long tongue leaves her cunt and his heavy body lands on top of her own. She screams when he thrusts into her. Not because it hurts but because of the force behind it. If she’d thought she known what hard, fast fucking is, she’s quickly learning just how little she knew. 

Barely conscious of anything except the pleasure that she can’t get enough of, Rae doesn’t notice the front door slam. 

“My baby girl’s all grown up,” Rae’s mother cries watching as Samson fucks her, while Hooch still licks at her mouth. 

The proud family enjoys the show, laughing at her shocked expression when Samson’s huge knot suddenly sinks home, already imagining what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> Zeke – Rae’s Father, Triplets  
> Eli and Xander – Paternal Uncles, Triplets  
> Logan and Luke – Twin Brothers 3 years older  
> Felix – Brother, 10 months older  
> Pawpaw Remy – Paternal Grandpa  
> Daideo Donovan – Maternal Grandpa  
> Bairre and Aodhan – Maternal Uncles, Twins  
> Siobhan – Mother


End file.
